A memory cell driver circuit may be used to write a value to and/or read a value from a memory cell. In the case of a One-Time Programmable (OTP) memory cell, which is a type of Programmable Read Only Memory, a value is written to the memory cell once and cannot be overwritten during conventional operation. Writing values to (i.e., programming) arrays of conventional OTP memory cells requires high voltages and currents. Driver circuits for these arrays may use thick-oxide transistors to supply the currents and to withstand the voltages. Some OTP memory cells, such as poly-Si-fuse memory cells, are programmed using a dedicated driver circuit for each cell. Each dedicated driver circuit typically includes a large VDNMOS device. Such implementations may be inefficient in terms of one or more of fabrication cost, die footprint, power consumption and other factors.